


Earl's Endgame

by Deliriumdoll



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Clyde Logan - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017), clyde logan logan, clyde logan x reader
Genre: F/M, Logan Lucky - Freeform, bar life, bar top smooching, duck tape, earl is smarter than he looks, earls pov, it will be adorable, just cuts on a finger, no graphic details, reader POV, saving clydes hair, set after the heist, small injury to reader, soft boi clyde, sweet boi clyde, there will be smooching, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliriumdoll/pseuds/Deliriumdoll
Summary: Earl has been watching Clyde and y/n orbit each other in the bar for waaay to long and hes sick of it.He has a plan to get them together.The plan takes an unexpected turn.





	1. Earls POV

The first time Earl saw it, he wasn't entirely surprised, but he didn't expect it to be an ongoing thing. 

The new waitress at the bar had been here for 6 months, Clyde had just begun to settle back in to running the bar after returning from war, and there it was. An undeniable attraction.

Clyde gave the girl soft appreciative smile as she was rolling up his undone sleeve cuff. She was chattering away concentrating on getting his cuff out the way. Clyde was looking on, in what Earl had come to realize, was the look of love. After another month he noticed that Clyde was definitely smitten. Clyde had added several new songs to the jukebox because y/n had said she liked them (the fact that they were classic country songs was a plus for the bar). Clyde had moved things around behind the bar so that she could reach everything. Now, Clyde was a caring and considerate good man already, but he didn't change the jukebox for just anyone. It had taken Jimmy 3 months to get one new song in there.

As earl witnessed Clyde's affection growing he was not surprised to see that it was not unrequited. Y/n was clearly taken with Clyde. As a friend of Mellie's from school y/n was no stranger to the Logan's but she'd gone away for the last year of high school and then college, returning now to look after her elderly Uncle, working in the bar in her free time. 

Earl saw her gaze at Clyde sweetly when her favourite romantic song was playing. He had seen her face full of pride when, after helping with Clyde's sleeve for the first time, Clyde looked it over with an appreciative thanks on his lips.   
During thunderstorms Earl saw how fast y/n was to turn up the volume of the jukebox and turn on all the house lights in the bar, it took him 3 storms to realize she was doing it to stop Clyde from hearing the bangs and seeing the flashes that reminded him of his time in the military. Clyde had PTSD that manifested in panic attacks when sudden loud bangs and flashes of light happened in unison. Y/n's observation of Clyde during the first storm she worked through was enough for her to pick up how to help, watching how Jimmy helped him come down from the panic with distractions, she made sure to turn up the volume and turn up the lights at the first hint of a rumble.   
This truly impressed Earl.   
The effort and thoughtfulness in that action alone told Earl all he needed to know about y/n. But as she worked at the bar and got to know everyone better he could see that she really was a perfect match for Clyde.

But now it had been four years since she started and it had been four years of pining on both sides. Both Jimmy and Mellie could see it, heck the three of them had spoken about it one drunk night when Clyde was helping y/n take the trash out. The only people who didn't see that Clyde and y/n were desperately in love, were Clyde and y/n. Earl didn't want to break the spell of their untold truth. But that didn't stop him from trying to push them together. 

When they had both gone to his auto shop in the same week he had arranged their appointments to be side by side so that they could have some time away from the bar to talk. He thought maybe a change of scenery might help give them a change of discussion topic. No such luck, Clyde was quiet, polite and tentative. She was sweet, inquisitive and gentle. Mellie and Jimmy always included y/n whenever they were having a BBQ and she was invited to all of Sadie's birthday parties.   
Today Earl decided was the day that he used all of his untapped genius to his advantage. He wasn't going to yell it out but he was going to get them so close to each other they would have to be dead not to see it. 

Over the passed few weeks one of the regular ladies had become a big fan of the song 'Travelling Solider' by The Dixie chicks. This song, without a doubt made y/n tear up and become sad every time it played. Clyde had noticed when she was sad, but he hadn't connected it to the song playing each time. 

Y/n was out in the kitchen getting a food order, Clyde was serving at the bar so Earl oh so subtly went and requested the song to play next. Returning to his place at the bar Earl watched the next part of his plan unfurl as planned. The song started, y/n finished serving her order, when she noticed the song her face fell subtly, Earl watched as Clyde's brow furrowed when he saw the sparkle leave y/n eye. 

“Is y/n ok?” Earl asked, watching Clyde's eyes flick over her face and then back to Earl  
“She does look a little sad doesnt she” he agreed. 

As she walked past Earl he motioned for her to join him and Clyde. 

“Are you doing alright darlin?” Earl asked softly. She looked around a bit self consciously, sighing she said  
“Its this song, it always gets me” she looked between the men, keeping eye contact with Earl she continued   
“I'd skip it but if someone’s paid for the play i'm not going to do that” she gave a small smile but her eyes were still sad. 

Earl waited for a beat but Clyde was just looking at her face and nodding.

“What's so bad about the song?” Earl questioned  
“Oh its stupid really” she tried to pass it off, but to Earls joy Clyde interjected softly  
“If it makes you feel something it cant be that stupid” Earl grins at Clyde's comment.

Sighing y/n says, looking Clyde in the eye  
“It reminds me of when you were away, and we would write letters for your care packages. It makes me think about what i'd feel if you hadn't come back” her voice laden with emotion that her eyes were trying to leak out. 

Earl had suspected something about it reminding her of Clyde's active duty but he had no idea she had been writing to him during his tours. Or that they had been replied to by Clyde.   
Or that they had been sending him care packages. 

“I told you it was stupid” y/n shrugged and went back to waiting her tables.

Clyde looked taken aback.

Softly Earl said   
“I had no idea you two had written each other when you were away” 

Clyde was still watching y/n with a faraway look in his eye. 

“Yeah, it was the best part of my deployment, she would tell me all about her studies, how everyone was doing here, she even sent me photos of my favourite places as they changed over the seasons. She never left my letters unanswered. I still have all of them.”   
Dumbstruck Earl realizes, dumbstruck is the look on Clyde's face.

Earl had to take a moment to digest this new information. The fire burning between these two was much stronger and more established than he knew. 

Earl thought his plan might need to be simplified.

“Its a shame that song makes her so sad” Earl quipped before taking a swig from his beer.   
“I could take it out of the jukebox” Clyde said quickly, as Earl had hoped he would. Clyde started to leave the bar area but Earl grabbed his elbow  
“Why not do it tomorrow morning, before she gets in, like its a surprise. That old jukebox will need taking half apart and you don't want to be knee deep in that when the dinner rush hits.”  
“Good thinking Earl, hey could you bring me some of your hand tools in the morning so I can do it? Mellie wont let either of us touch hers since Jimmy borrowed it last.”   
With a smile on his face Earl agreed.  
“I'll come help if you want, I don't have any pick ups from the shop tomorrow anyhow.” with a small smile on his face Clyde nodded in thanks.   
Earl hid a grin behind his beer. 

This might just work.

The next morning Earl arrived at the bar with his tools just as asked.   
He and Clyde made light work of taking the case away from the base of the jukebox but that was when the easy part ended. The mechanics of the jukebox were very old. The discs were stored in the center of it, but to retrieve one for removal you had to remove them out of the bottom.   
Lying on his back, his head completely under the machine, Clyde kept blowing dust bunnies out of the way so he could see the gears and trays to find the right one for removing the CD. 

“Hey Earl can I beg a favour?” Clyde asked  
“Sure thing, whaddya need?”   
“Can you tie my hair back, the static under that thing is making it get up all in my eyes”   
“Course I can, you got a band?” Clyde looked at Earl and shook his head slowly.   
“No worries, you can use this” Earl pulled out an elastic band from his pocket. Clyde crouched and Earl tied the top part of Clyde's hair to the back of his head. It wasn't a pretty job but he did the trick.

“Let me see how you've done down there so far, do you know what disc your grabbing yet?” Earl asked as he took a look under the machine, there were gears, mechanical arms and trays all over the place. He flicked a gear and saw how it made the arms move to try and select the CD's for playing. 

“Should we turn this thing off to do this?” Earl queried getting back to his feet.   
“If we turn it off the disc cant be released” Clyde answered, looking over the tools on the bar.   
“Its disc 213, I think I can get it.”   
Swapping places with Earl, Clyde went back under the machine. As he tinkered Jimmy arrived at the bar with a look of confusion on his face at the scene in front of him.

“What the hell ya doin down there Clyde?” he asked with a laugh  
“Just changing a disc” a muffled reply informed him.   
Jimmy approached the machine and gave it a small tap as he looked inside, as result one of the arms within it jumped, Clyde yelled out

“Dont touch it, dont touch it! Damn it Jimmy you made it catch my hair!”

To which Jimmy and Earl started to laugh. 

This was not part of the plan.

Just a titter to start with but as soon as they looked at each other they were roaring. Jimmy went the shade of beetroot. Earl could feel himself tear up and was soon crying freely as he laughed long and loud. Clyde was starting to feel very claustrophobic, the machine above him now seeming much closer, his hand trying to free his hair but not having the dexterity in one hand alone to unhitch his hair from what ever was clasping on to it, it was pulling painfully.

The door to the bar suddenly opened and y/n walked in.


	2. Your POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the drama happens!  
> Time to save the day dear reader!

Your POV

The second you walked into the bar for work you were met with the infectious giggles of Jimmy and Earl. You felt yourself smile as you asked them what was going on, but your face fell as you walked around to see Clyde's whole head underneath the jukebox.   
“Oh my God are you ok?” you yelled over the laughter of the other men  
“Not really” clyde said stoically.

You frantically knelt down besides him looking underneath to see that he wasn't actually crushed by the machine. Seeing his hair caught up in the metal arms of the mechanisms in a mess of hair and metal you instantly worry about the pain he must be in. As you looked back at the giggling idiots you placed your hand on the clenched fist of Clyde, feeling him relax a little at your touch. 

“What the hell have you done to him?” you asked Jimmy and Earl, annoyed at the situation they have got your boss in.

Between ragged breaths Earl said  
“His hairs stuck.....cant move....Jimmy hit the juke...” and then another roar of laughter.

“I'll be right back” you said down to Clyde, giving his hand a squeeze. 

As you got up you you whacked Jimmy and Earl on the backs of their heads, finally managing to get them to quit laughing.   
“Get out now both of you, your neither use nor ornament when your like this. Jimmy I need your little pocket knife” you held out your hand as Jimmy took it out of his pocket. You shoved them both towards the door.

As you knelt down next to Clyde on his right side you looked under the machine to figure out the best way to free the poor man.   
“Ill have you out of this in no time Clyde. I promise. Are you hurt?”   
“Its pulled my hair pretty hard but i've had worse.” 

You smiled at his reply, as you got closer you realized to reach up enough to free his hair you were going to have pretty much lie on top of your boss. 

Who you were madly in love with. 

Great.

“Ok Clyde, I have a plan. And you are very much involved in it.” you began   
“Im ganna have to get pretty close, uum, like super super close to you so I can reach where you are caught, is that ok?”

“If it gets me out of here you can get as close to me as you like” his reply was fast and a bit panicked.

Your mind raced to the many things you'd like to do to him, lying down and left to your own devices but you pushed them to the back of your mind, now was not the time.   
He needed your help. 

Crawling closer to him, you told him to lie straight, arms by his sides and to trust you. Placing your head on his large chest and looking up, caught his eye for a second.  
“Hi there” you smiled, he gave you a small smile but said nothing in reply.

You needed to be further up than you were, so hooked your leg up and straddled his waist. Bringing your arms up you reached to feel for his hair. You had thought about touching his hair many many times before, and despite a few of those thoughts involving him on the floor of the bar none included the jukebox quite like this. As you felt around the the mechanical arm holding his hair you felt his forehead on your wrist, he felt really hot. 

“Hey are you doing ok? You feel really hot. Shall I undo your top button, cool you down a bit?” 

“Yes please” he whispered. 

God damn, the man of your dreams was under your thighs, your head in the crook of his neck and he was saying please. 

This was tough. 

As you carefully undid his top 2 buttons he took a deep breath. 

You gave him a second before you reached up again to try and unhook where his hair was caught, stretching your arms, you began to shake a little and you felt yourself slipping to one side when Clyde's right hand came up to your back and held you tight to him.

“Thanks” you breathed as you felt around the mechanics.

“Damn I need more light” the addition of your second arm in the your new position was blocking most of the light from the bar. 

“If you move your hand down to my back pocket can you grab my phone?” you noticed Clyde's eyes snap down to yours.

“Its ok,” you smiled, knowing that it was calling his gentlemanly sensibilities into question,  
“I wont go around telling people you grabbed my ass, but after this I feel like one of us needs to buy the other dinner, I just don't know which way around” you giggled a little, lightening the mood, he chuckled too. 

Clyde's large hand slowly slid down your back to your jeans pocket. You tried your best to maintain your expression but your mind was committing the feel of his hand to memory. He expertly removed your phone from your pocket.   
You made your best poker face to mask the reaction you were having to having his hands on you. He couldn't see how flushed your face was at least. 

“That's great, now if you can pass it up to your chest I'll put the torch on so close your eyes this suckers bright.” 

As he passed the phone up to his chest you wedged your finger painfully into one of the mechanical arms to stop it from pulling Clyde's hair further when your other hand left it. Quickly you turned the torch on. The brightness was blinding for a moment. As your eyes adjusted you saw that Clyde's eyes were scrunched up tightly.

“Im sorry for the light, I shouldn't be too much longer now, are you doing ok? I wont be crushing you for much longer” 

He took a breath in, 

“Your not crushing me at all, i'm just glad its you helping me and not one the idiots outside”. 

You could still hear them laughing.

You twisted the mechanical arm as best you could to its original position but the rubber band in Clyde's hair was caught good. Having kept Jimmy's small pocket knife in your hand you carefully opened it and started to try and cut through the elastic, but it was too slack and not cutting. You carefully changed the positioning of the knife, making sure not to touch any of the electrical elements barely an inch from your hand.

“Why in the name of hell did you use an elastic band? I hate these things” you huffed.

“Earl did it for me, I thought it would help this to not happen” 

You sighed at his embarrassed honesty.

“Next time wait for me ok! What where you even doing under here?” 

You shifted slightly to get better access to the band with your left hand, now having to stretch it up to make the elastic taught so you could try to cut it. 

It still wasn't budging. 

You placed your index finger underneath it and began to cut downwards towards yourelf. Finally some of the threads were cutting. You grimaced as you couldn't help but to cut into your finger as you did it. 

“I was changing a disc out” Clyde said quietly   
“Hey are you ok?” he whispered, worry lacing his tone, his eyes straining against the light to see your face. You sucked in a breathe unable to hide the pain, blood had started to trickle from your finger down to your hand.  
“Nearly there” you said, brows pulled in pain, your arms starting to shake. Clyde's hand still at your back holding you tighter and steadier. 

Two more long cuts and it was free, you saw Clyde's hair fall free of all the mechanisms undamaged by the experience, you pinched out the elastic from the gear it was stuck on and you clenched your bleeding finger in your fist. 

“Voila you are free” you said proudly.

You moved back and let Clyde wriggle out from his position, he stood up as soon as he could, stretching his shoulders and neck whilst massaging his scalp. 

As you sat up and stretched your neck the others came back inside.

“Hey you made it out!” Jimmy exclaimed still chuckling. 

You dropped his pocket knife on the floor, now covered in your blood, as you picked pieces of elastic off your bleeding finger. 

“Woah darlin what happened there?” Earl exclaimed, worry in his voice, as he said it Jimmy and Clyde both saw the dark red blood running freely down your hand onto your wrist.

“Its just my finger” you winced as you bent the bleeding digit. Unexpectedly Clyde scooped you up like you weighed nothing and placed you on the bar top next to the sink. Jimmy was already passing you napkins which you wrapped your finger in, using the spares to clean up your hand. 

“I didn't bleed on you did I?” you asked Clyde looking him over in case you'd dripped on him.   
You watched him closely as he grabbed the first aid kit, a class of water and more napkins. His hair was still settling and doing that fluffy thing you loved, his shirt still unbuttoned by 2 and a sweet smile on his lips but concern filled his eyes.

“Lets get you sorted now that i'm free” he said. 

Jimmy poured you a shot of Tequila.

“Isn't it a bit early for that?” you asked confused

“Your going to need it” he said as he left it by your side.

Clyde came to your side and took your hand, holding it over the sink   
“This is going to sting, if you want to take the shot, now is the best time” he stated

You were so confused and it was only midday you didn't want to get drunk yet. 

“I'll be fine why would I - FUCK ME” you yelled, Clyde holding your wrist as Earl poured the cold water over your injured finger, the sting was unbelievable. You clasped your other hand to your mouth, swearing at such a volume was not how you were brought up.   
The men chuckled at the content of your outburst.

“Take the shot now, I need to disinfect your finger with vodka and that's going to burn way more than the water” Clyde said, using his thumb to rub reassuring circles on the back of your wet stinging hand. 

With no hesitation you took the shot, wincing at the burn in your throat. Taking a deep breathe and bringing your hand to your mouth you bit down on your knuckle and nodded to Clyde to tell him it was ok for Earl to go ahead with the vodka. 

If you thought the water was bad the vodka was hellish. You shrieked in pain, trying to pull your hand back in a reflex motion but Clyde had anticipated it and had a solid grip on your wrist. You squirmed on the bar, scrunching your face up, trying not the let the tears in your eyes fall. 

The pain was something else, you were wriggling against his hold on you when you heard Clyde softly say  
“Its ok, itll stop hurtin soon I promise, i'm sorry it hurts, but I cant let it get infected. I'm sorry. Thats so much worse, if it gets infected trust me” you looked up at his knowing eyes and sagged a little bit. 

Looking down at your hand you saw your finger for the first time, you had three long gashes in the top pad of you right index finger, two the them crossing each other, one running across underneath them and a few deep jabs around the tip, when it happened it had hardly felt like paper cut but it was deeper than you had anticipated. Even Jimmy and Earl were making 'ew' faces looking at it.

You took a deep breathe.

“What now” your breath was shaky and the pain was still quite blinding. Clyde had given Jimmy some packages from the first aid box and Jimmy was making good time at opening them and laying them out behind you.

“Once im happy you wont need stitches I need to do another rinse to make sure you wont get an infection then we can tape you up with the steri strips and bandage you up.” he said matter of factly, very much in solider mode. 

At the thought of another vodka rinse you started shaking your head  
“Please, not another one of those, please Clyde” you implored with your eyes, turning to face him, not realising how close you two were again. 

Sitting crossed legged on the bar you were face to face with him, he was still holding your wrist over the sink and looking directly into your eyes. 

Woah, either the shot of Tequila was making you woozy or you were having a real moment.


	3. Earls POV and Your POV (and then a little bit more Earl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt have the heart to split these up into two chapters. I hope you like it!

Earls POV

Well this was not quite what he had planned, but as he saw Clyde stare into y/n's eyes, completely enveloped in her pain, he could not help but to think that he could probably leave them to it now.

That look in both their eyes was so very intense. 

If it were not for the fact that he felt really bad that the girl was injured he would have left them to smooch on the bar top by the looks of them. Instead pouring out another double shot of vodka to help clean out her wounded finger Earl remained silent as he saw y/n's shoulders sag in defeat, knowing that she was about to be in immense pain. 

“Ok, lets do this” she said as she closed her eyes, she was bringing her other hand back to her mouth when Clyde stepped in closer to her, and rested his prosthetic hand on her back, bringing her in to a half hug, she buried her face in his chest.

“On 3” Clyde said looking at Earl, he nodded in reply.  
“1,2,3” As 3 was called Earl poured the vodka slowly on to her finger, y/n used her free arm to grab a violent hold onto Clyde's side. Again squirming and making muffled cries of pain. 

It was a horrible thing to watch. 

Clyde lowered his head to the side of her face, and started whispering, something Earl could not hear, into y/n's ear. Clyde let go of the grip he had on her wrist and brought his hand to her back, rubbing it affectionately as he continued to speak to her. 

Earl moved from behind and motioned to Jimmy, who had been watching with a pained expression.   
“Get down there and take out disc 213 for me will ya” Earl quietly asked Jimmy  
“Yeah of course” he replied, getting under the machine quickly, a little tinkering later and he pulled out the disc with him. 

Glancing back behind himself he saw y/n taking a deep breath and wiping her face, no doubt removing tears, Clyde still standing protectively over her. 

“Whats the verdict then, does she get to keep the finger?” Earl tried to joke, regretting it the second the last syllable was out of his mouth.

“I just need one of you to steri strip it closed and then I can bandage it up” Clyde said still in protector mode. Y/n still had her uninjured hand on Clyde's mid back, but she sat up straighter and brought her hurt hand up to inspect it, making a grimace at the gory sight.

“If you want to take the day y/n you can, it wont be busy today what with the state fair on in Charlotte this weekend” Clyde said softly. Earl swore he could see y/n's heart in her eyes. Sniffling slightly she shook her head  
“No, its ok, if I put a rubber glove on over the bandage it should be fine, plus its not my dominant hand and I doubt i'll forget not to use it. It currently has a stronger pulse than in my chest im sure” making light of a painful situation was something Earl had seen y/n do many times, always about herself and not another's pain. 

Just like Clyde.

“Here let me help you with those strips, i'll need practice for when Sadie no doubt takes her cooking to another level” Jimmy interjected as he walked back behind the bar. Y/n nodded as Clyde took a side step, not leaving her, just getting out of Jimmy's way. 

Clyde instructed Jimmy on how to use the strength of the strip in the most affective way. Y/n's face scrunching in pain as her wound was agitated. Clyde's hand rubbing circles in her back sweetly. Jimmy chanting   
“sorry sorry sorry” as y/n let out another smaller string of expletives after he accidentally poked the strip down with more force than needed. 

Taking this all in from the side Earl saw more affection between the two love birds in the past ten minutes than he had in the past year. But it was undeniable. Even when Jimmy looked up Clyde was totally focused on y/n's face. Her eyes closed as she controlled her responses to the pain she was in.  
“Alright your all done!” Jimmy announced. Opening her eyes again y/n looked at her finger, wincing it as she bent it, testing the substitute stitches.   
“Thank you, all of you, Im sorry for causing so much drama, god I went really girly didn't i?” she joked the men just chuckling lightly. 

Clyde was still watching her face intently. 

Passing over some bandages y/n started to wrap one around her finger, Clyde giving her instructions on how to secure it properly. His hand still on her back, her side still pressed up against him.

Earl caught Jimmy's attention and nodded towards the door.

“Be right back guys” Jimmy said towards Clyde and y/n. Clyde just nodded.

“Lets give them a minute shall we” Earl said quietly as they exited the bar.

This may not have been anywhere near close to his plan but hey, it looked like the endgame was about to play out as he had hoped.

Your POV

Your finger was throbbing like you had never experienced before. The strips holding the cuts together were tight but reassuring.   
This whole time Clyde had been a physical support his large hand taking residence on your back and as you had automatically hidden in the large expanse of his body for the second vodka wash of your finger, you had not backed away yet. 

You didn't want to. 

Nope. 

As he instructed you on how to wrap your finger up you didn't dare look up to his face. It was close. You didn't trust yourself not to kiss him. He spoke so low it was almost a whisper. As you finished making your finger look like a white sausage you chuckled as you tried to bend it and found it bound too well to move. 

It looked ridiculous.

“Can I draw a face on it?” you joked looking up for the first time in a while. 

His face was still so close to you. 

He took a step back and handed you the tape to secure the last piece of your bandage.

“Hey, im sorry about all this” indicating to your hand by wiggling the bandaged digit, he looked puzzled

“I was meant to be the one coming to your rescue, not be the one being taken care of” you shook your head feeling a little ridiculous and little woozy. Keeping your head in you uninjured hand for a moment.

“Are you feeling ok? I know that much blood can be a bit overwhelming to see” Clyde said softly, stepping closer again, placing his index finger under your chin bringing your face up to his, his eyes scanning you for pain and discomfort. 

You couldn't help but chuckle at his sweetness.

It may have been the shot of tequila or the vodka you probably absorbed into your blood stream directly from your finger but you decided it was now or never. 

You bridged the gap and kissed Clyde. 

Softly at first, testing the water, but when his hand found the back of your neck pulling you closer, you went for it. 

Your free hand went straight to his hair. It was so silky. 

His lips were gentle but passionate, you uncrossed your legs so you could sit up closer to him. 

Grabbing his side with your injured hand you let it run up to his shoulder and then back down to his hips, his body felt sculpted, warm and eager. 

As you made out with your boss on the top of his bar you suddenly heard an explosion of “whhooos” and “yeah get it” coming from outside.

Pulling apart for a second you both laughing, resting your foreheads together.

“Ive wanted to do that for so long” you whispered.

“I should have got caught under the jukebox sooner, I cant tell you how much ive wanted this too” he replied, eyes full of lust and honesty.

Looking at him properly, his hair a little mussed from your ministrations, his lips pink and shiny and expression the picture of happiness.

“Wait, you've wanted to kiss me? You have thought about this before? And what were you even doing under there in the first place” you asked suddenly alert, amazed and still a bit confused. 

He chuckled sweetly, he pecked you with another small kiss, running his hand down from your neck down to rest on your hip.

“I was taking out that CD with the song that made you sad. And I have thought about this before yes. This and so much more” he says his voice heavy with lust. 

You feel like your going to swoon, your heart expanding, your head swimming and your free hand cups his face as you pull him in for another passionate embrace. 

Moaning into the intoxicating kiss you are receiving you get lost in feel of him. He tastes like home and security and happiness. He feels the same from you, your sure of it. 

Breaking apart for air again you hear Jimmy and Earl outside losing their minds. 

Letting out a deep hearty laugh Clyde looks at you adoringly. 

His eyes sparkling. You know yours are too. 

You bite your lip as you look up to him, a very naughty idea coming to the forefront of your mind.

“Is that offer of the day off still on the table?” you ask, cocking you head to the side, Clyde looks curious

“Because I think im going to have to be taken care of in a rather specialized way” you smirk up to Clyde, his face indicating his understanding.

“Well” he begins, gently bringing his hand up to cup your cheek

“I think those two outside owe me a day away from this place, and it just so happens that I have some specialised training in taking care of special people.” 

He kisses you again, long and sweet.

Earls POV

As he leaves the deck of the bar after spying Clyde and y/n kissing, he leaves to grab a pack of cigarettes from his car. Jimmy rifling through his pockets for the $30 he bet that it would take another week before this happened. Earl chuckled to himself. Finally he gets to see those two idiots happy.


End file.
